towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das dritte Jahr, "Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier".
Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier center|550px Prolog: Der Albtraum "''' ''E'isiger Nebel stand in den Fluren der Akademie, Jamie trat durch diesen hindurch und sah immer wieder um sich. Sie hörte Schreihe von anderen Wesen, Wesen die um ihr Leben kämpften oder flohen. Die Glatorianerin blickte um sich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wieder hörte sie die Schreie, die Schreie von Kindern die um ihr Eltern flehten. Das Flehen wurde immer schlimmer und die Glatorianerin warf sich gegen die Tür eines der Lehrsääle. Die Tür flog auf und der Geruch von Feuer, Tod und Verderben schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Panik erfasste sie und in dem Nebel wandten sich die Silluetten von Wesen die Agori änlichen sahen und andere die wie Glatorianer aussahen. Die Gestallten aus dunklerem Nebel wandten sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen oder Verzweiflung. Jamie rannte aus dem Raum und warf die Tür zu. Sie rannte wie von einer Meute Raubtiere verfolgt auf die Tür zum Hof der Akademie zu. J'''amie drückte die Tür auf und stürmte ins freihe. Die Glatorianerin stolperte und rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie drehte den Gegenstand um über den sie gestolpert war und wich endsetzt zurück. Es war Adorans Körper, der glatorianische Agent war tot und sein Körper mit Wunden überseht. Die Glatorianerin schrie nach Hilfe doch niemand antwortete ihr. Der Nebel legte sich und sie erstarrte zu absoluter Bewegungslosigkeit. Um sie herum lag alles in Trümmern, der Vorhof der Akademie, die Strandpromenade mit ihren Ice Cafes und überall stiegen Rauchsäulen in den Himmel, Reech brandte! Sie riß sich aus der Starre und rannte auf einen anderen Körper zu der zur Hälfte aus einem eingestürtzten Gebäude ragte. Sie traf es mitten ins Herz, als sie in dem Verletzten und um Hilfe schreihenden Wesen James erkannte. ''S'ie eilte zu James der lauter um Hilfe schrie. Er schien sie zu erkennen und Jamie eilte zu ihm. Sie zerrte und riß mit aller Kraft doch sie konnte James nicht Helfen, ihr Liebster war nach wie for in den Trümmern der Ruine gefangen. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Kanohi und sie suchte etwas mit der sie die Steinplatten die James einklemmten weg zu klippen. Doch in dem Moment wo sie nach dem verbogenen Rohr eines Geländers griff explodierte die Ruine. Die Glatorianerin sackte auf die Knie, ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Wieder stieg der Nebel auf und als er wieder verschwand war sie auf einem Friedhof. Sie griff sich an die Kanohi, als sie die trauernde erkannte, sie hatte sich selbst gesehen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte als sie sich dem Grabstein näherte. S'''ie blieb vor dem U aus Grabsteinen stehen und die trauernde Jamie zerviel zu Staub. Sie las die Namen auf den Steinen und in ihren Augen verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihre Tränen. Alle ihre Freunde waren gefallen, sie waren fort und sie hatte ihnen nicht helfen können. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und weit hinten sah sie die schemenhaften Gestalten von James, ihrer ersten großen Liebe und dessen Bruder Adoran. Sie wollte zu ihnen rennen doch die Geister lösten sich auf. Die Kleidung der Glatorianerin war klebte von Tränen durchnässt an ihrem Körper als sie laut in die Nacht hinein schrie. Sie rannte auf die Stelle zu wo sich gerade noch die drei Geister befunden hatten doch nun stand ein Wesen vor ihr, das sie an Stella erinnerte dort. "'''E's ist zu Spät, zu spät für viele!" sagte die weibliche Gestalt in ihrer goldenen Rüstung, "aber für andere gibt es noch Hoffnung!" Jamie sah das weibliche Wesen an und erschrak ein weiteres mal. Ein riesiger schwarzer Flügel brach aus dem Rücken des Wesens, die Glatorianerin erkannte aber das dieser aus sechs einzelnden Flügeln bestand. "Euer Schicksaal ist noch nicht geschrieben," sagte das Wesen bevor es mit einem Flügelschlag im vernebelten Himmel endschwand.'' '''" J'''amie stand auf und rieb sich die Augen, sie ließ das Wasser in das Glas laufen und schluckte es in einem Zug hinunter. Sie stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch neben dem Waschbecken und ging wieder zum Bett zurück. Dieser Traum war schrecklich dachte sie und strich über die Kanohi von James der immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Kapitel 1: '''Kein guter Tag J'amie saß betroffen auf der Bank und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Sie versuchte mit mühe ihren Traum zu vertstehen, besonders den letzten Teil des Traums. Sie hatte das Gefühl als ob diese Gestalt mit dem Flügel so echt war, zu echt für einen Traum. Ein schwarzer Königsrabe landete unweit der Glatorianerin auf dem Pfosten eines Müllkorbes. Der Vogel war pechschwarz und sein Gefieder war mit goldenen Fäden natürlich verziert. Jamie sah den Vogel eine weile lang an und bemerkte das dieser jetzt auf sie zu hüpfte. Als sie die roten Augen des Tieres sah, dachte sie sofort wieder an die Gestallt aus dem Ende ihres Albtraums. "Bis du es?" fragte sie den Vogel der sie ebenfalls ansah. Das Tier hob ab und flog zu dem Müllkorb. Mit einem Fetzen Papier kam der Vogel zurück und ließ ihn auf dem Schoss der Glatorianerin fallen. "Ich habe diesen Papierfetzen auch in meinem Traum gesehen!" sagte die Glatorianerin zu dem Königsrabe. Dieser begann aufgeregt zu tanzen und flog dann einfach weg. Jamie hatte aber die Antwort auf ihre Frage in dem Spiel des Tieres erkannt. '''D'ie Glatorianerin sah dem Vogel nach und ging wieder zurück zur Akademie. Sie musste mit James und Adoran über den Traum sprechen, es war mehr als ein Traum. Dieser Albtraum war eine Wahnung. Aber wovor, das Wesen mit dem Flügel hatte ihr indirekt ein Rätsel aufgegeben. Sie ließ sich den Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, "Es ist zu Spät, zu spät für viele!", "aber für andere gibt es noch Hoffnung!" Jamie war sich ziemlich sicher das Ihr Traum zeigte was passieren würde wenn etwas anderes nicht geschehen würde. Aber was? In ihrem Zimmer sah sie Fehrn und dachte an die schrecklichen Dinge der Vergangenheit. Als am offenen Fenster wieder der Königsrabe erschien gab sie dem Vogel etwas von ihrem Gebäck ab. Der Vogel sah auf den Bildschirm als ob er die Bilder und Dialoge verstehen konnte. 'J'amie schob die DVD mit dem Angriff auf Metru Nui in den Rekorder. Es war eine Copie jener DVD welche im Prozess gegen Nano Dine verwendet wurde. Der Königsrabe und die Glatorianerin sahen einander an und beide nickten. Jetzt wusste Jamie was sie geträumt hatte. Es war das was folgen würde wenn man Nano Dine Industries nicht das Handwerk legte. Die Glatorianerin wusste was zu tuen war, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. Sie ging zu dem Schrank und packte ihre Tasche. Jamie würde heute noch Reech verlassen und zur Flottenbasis des galaktischen Senats reisen. Sie musste etwas in die Wege leiten an das keiner zu denken vermochte, keiner der nicht das gesehen hatte was das Schicksaal der Glatorianerin offenbart hatte. Kapitel 2: '''Ein harmloser Scherz mit Folgen D'ie Vorbereitung für die Halbjahresfeier liefen auf hochtouren. James hatte aufgehört nach dem Sinn zu suchen warum seine Jamie so kurz vor der Festlichkeit so überraschend abgereist war. Er ging zurfrieden zu Stronius der eine bunte Kugel an der Decke hypnotisierte. Briscall und Pille waren dabei Stühle zu verteilen. Stella stand mit hochrotem Schädel vor dem Spiegel und sah wie das enge Kleid ihren Körper betonte. "So wirst du wohl keine ruhige Minute haben!" bemerkte Tiffanie grinsend, "wenn ich ein männlicher Shurlugh wäre dann...." "Halt den Rand!" unterbrach Stella verlegen, "ich weiß das dieses Stück Stoff sehr reizvoll ist!" Jill tänzelte durch das Zimmer und wedelte mit einem Handtuch herum während sie dabei eine kleine Melodie summte. Jeder war bei bester Laune und keiner hatte Gründe schlecht gelaunt zu sein. '''I'm Saal war alles fertig hergerichtet. Essen vom feinstem, erlesene Getränke und gute Musik sorgte für gute Stimmung. Auch Stellas Befürchtungen blieben aus. Zur Halbzeit der Feierlichkeiten war James auf den Hof gegangen und starrte in den Himmel. Shelby und Sydok huschten aus dem Saal und schlichen den Flur endlang. Die beiden Glatorianer bemerkten nicht dass sie jemand beim Verlassen des Saales gesehen hatte. Beide beeilten sich und sahen immer wieder prüfent zurück ob jemand ihnen folgte. "Das ist keine gute Idee!" flüsterte Shelby verunsichert, "lass uns besser zurück zu den anderen gehen!" "Jetzt hast du auf einmal Angst?" fragte Sydok, "du kleine Angsthäsin, es ist doch nur ein harmloser Scherz!" Die beiden Glatorianer hielten vor der Tür eines der Proffesorenbüros, auf einer goldenen Tafel stand der Schriftzug "Professor Dimitrius Koyn". "Haben dich alle guten Dinge verlassen?" stammelte Shelby, "du willst doch nicht wirklich in das Büro von...!" 'D'och Sydok hatte bereits die Bürotür geknackt und war in dem Raum verschwunden. "Hirnloser Trottel," grummelte Shelby und ging beleidig den Flur hoch zu ihrem Zimmer. "Es war doch nur ein Scherz!" hörte sie aufeinmal Sydok schreien, "ist das nicht etwas übertrieben!" Die Glatorianerin erschauterte und verharrte auf der Stelle. "Du hast leider etwas gesehen was tu hättest nicht sehen dürfen!" hörte sie eine weitere Stimme sagen, die Stimme klang arogant und respektlos. "Ich habe nichts gesehen!" hörte sie Sydok wimmern, "bitte glauben sie mir, bitte!" Ein Schuss war zu hören, dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten, Shelby drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Schüsse kamen, Sydok bitte nicht dachte die Glatorianerin und begann zu rennen. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. 'D'ie junge Kadetin der Abteilung Feldcherugi schlenderte den Flur endlang um auf den Hof zu gehen. Sie wollte ein wenig frische Luft schnappen bevor sie sich wieder in das Partygewühl warf. Sie blieb stehen als sie hastige Schritte hörte. Sie schätze die Personen auf zwei bis drei und diese kamen ihr schnell näher. Das Skrallmädchen blieb überascht stehen als sie bemerkte das die Glatorianerin welche zuerst in ihr Sichtfeld kam, verletzt war. Sie blutete stark aus einer Wunde unter der linken Brust. Sofort eilte sie los und fing die sich nun im Fall befindende Glatorianerin auf. Während sie den Puls prüfte bemerkte sie das die Verletzte etwas in ihrer zusammengepressten Faust umschloss. Kapitel 3: '''Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier D'ie junge Skrallärtztin sah der Glatorianerin in die Augen während sie aus Stücken ihres Kleides ein improvisiertes Druckverband gemacht hatte. Nun erschienen zwei Glatorianer und starrten auf die Skrall mit der verletzen Shelby die immer noch die Faust geschlossen hielt. "Sie hat etwas das uns gehört," sagte der jüngere der beiden Glatorianer, "geben sie es uns und wir machen es ihnen weniger schmerzhaft als dieser Diebin!" Direkt nach dem er den Satz beendet hatte richtete er die Pistole auf die Hüfte der Glatorianerin und drückte ab. Shelby schrie auf und ihr Körper erzitterte, sie hielt die Faust aber weiter zusammen gepresst. "Nehmen sie dieser kleinen verlogenen Kadettin das aus der Faust!" befahl der ältere Glatorianer und trat aus dem Schatten. "Professor Dimi....!" stammelte die Skrall während sie weiter die verletzte Shelby versorgte, "Sie!" "'I'hr Skrall seit ja doch nicht so dumm wie ich immer dachte!" lachte der Professor, "aber jetzt her mit dem Zettel oder....!" "Oder was?" erklang es hinter dem Glatorianer. Der Professor spürte den kalten Lauf einer Pistole im Nacken. "Die Waffe auf die Fensterbank und die Hände nach oben!" fuhr die Stimme fort, "wir hatten sie schon lange unter Verdacht, aber das wir so richtig lagen überrascht mich trotzdem!" Der Professor nickte dem jüngeren Glatoriner zu und dieser zog eine zweite Pistole. "Geben sie den Professor frei oder oder ich erschieße die beiden am Boden!" sprach der Glatorianer und richtete beide Waffen auf Shelby und die Skrall. "Nichts da kleiner!" erklang es aus dem Schatten der Säule. Der Glatorianer fuhr erschrocken herum und riß die beiden Pistolen hoch. Das Pfeifen zweier Schüsse war zu hören. Die Skrall hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen. '''D'er Professor weitete seine Augen, sein Assistent zuckte zusammen und torkelte einen Schritt nach hinten. Der Glatorianer ließ beide Pistolen fallen und seine rechte hand fuhr auf eine der Wunden. Er sah auf seine Hand und auf die Glatorianerin die aus dem Schatten der Säule herraus trat. Jill behielt den sterbenden Glatorianer im Auge und verfolgte seine letzten Bewegungen. Mit seinen letzten Kräften ergriff dieser die Faust der verletzten Shelby und brach ihr das Handgelenk, die Faust gab ihr Inneres frei. Der stark blutende Glatorianer ergriff es und stürtzte sich aus dem Fenster. In einer Bewegung feuerte Jill einen Kletteranker in die Säule und hechtete dem Glatorianer hinter her. Der Aufprall des toten Assistenten war zu hören und zeitgleich spannte sich das Seil das an dem Kletteranker befestigt war. 'D'er Professor sah auf das Fenster und das sich gleichmäßig bewegende Seil. Innerlich hatte er seine Niederlage erkannt, aber ein Fünkchen Hoffnung gab es noch. Nach fünf Minuten erschien Jill wieder im Fensterrahmen. Der Glatorianer wartete bis sie wieder ganz im Flur stand. Nun bemerkte er das auch seine letzte Hoffnung erloschen war. Langsam legte der Glatorianer seine Pistole auf die Fensterbank und hob seine Hände hoch. Vor ihm stand immer noch die Glatorianerin die seinen Assistenten erschossen und seinen Plan letztendlich vereitelt hatte. Jill stand lächelnd im Flur, in der einen Hand das Seil des Kletterankers und in der anderen;.... '''Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier. ' Epilog: ' E'ine Traube aus Kadetten standvor dem Fenster unten im Hof. In ihrer Mitte lag ein toter Glatorianer. Es begann zu regnen und das Blut verlief auf dem Boden. Die Sicherheitskräfte des Akademie trieben die Traube auseinander und zwei von ihnen legten den leblosen Körper auf die Barre. Einer von ihnen zog das Tuch über den Körper und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Im Krankenabteil der Akademie lag Shelby in ihrem Bett und weinte. Sie wusste nicht mal genau weshalb man sie wegen einer einfachen Skizze umbringen wollte. Traurig dachte sie an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Sydok und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Das Büro des Professors war noch immer abgeriegelt und nur wenige Personen hatten Zutritt. '''Z'wei andere Professoren sahen mißtrauisch zu wie Jill, Adoran, Vastus und Sonja die Akten nach und nach in Kisten verpackten. Ackars Augen fikzierten auf einmal die eines der Professoren. Die Finsterniss und Bosshaftigkeit der Blicke sprach mehr als tausend Worte. Hier auf der Akademie waren Dinge geschehen welche nie hätten geschehen dürfen. Nun hatte ein unschuldiger Glatorianer mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt. Doch obwohl sein Opfer tragisch war, hatte er das Geheimniss der Akademie an das Tageslicht gebracht. Ob gewollt oder nicht, das Schicksal fragt nicht danach. Sonja schob die letzte Aktenmappe in einen der Koffer und verschloss ihn. "'W'ir haben alles," sprach Sonja und fuchtelte mit einer DVD Hülle in der Luft herum, "ich bin ja mal gespannt was wir hier drauf finden werden." Im noch immer geschmückten Saal herrschte eisige Stille. Die Feier war zusammen gebrochen und ausser den vier Soldaten des Senats, welche die zwei silbernder Särge bewachten war kein Leben mehr im geschmückten Raum. Auf dem Balkon der an dem Saal angebaut war stand eine schwarze Gestalt, sie glich einer Glatorianerin und das Licht der Beleuchtung spiegelte sich auf ihrer goldenen Rüstung wieder. Die Wachen standen bewegungslos da während die Gestalt die Särge musterte. Die Gestalt trat wieder auf den Balkon und aus ihrem Rücken brach der riesige schwarze Flügel. '''"Wer das Schicksal herrausfordert bezahlt seinen Preis dafür!" sprach die Gestalt, dann hob sie mit einem mächtigen Flügelschlag in die Lüfte und verschwand. 'D'ie vier Glatorianerwachen schüttelten sich einmal und sahen sich an. Einer von ihnen trat auf den Balkon und blickte auf den Boden. Er hob die pechschwarze Feder auf und hielt sie gegen das Licht, "Wo kommt denn diese Feder her?" Hauptrollen Bild:Botars Comback.JPG|Commander James Thomas Doyle Bild:Hunting_Lady.JPG|Jamie Elesabeth Doyle Bild:Shelke Schattensonne.JPG|Seraphe Idria "Schatten Sonne" Bild:Da_To_Shen.JPG|Agent Vastus Donavan Bild:With_Bolfplate.JPG|Agent Sonya Blade Bild:Jet.JPG|Agent Adoran Bild:Smellerbee.JPG|Agent Jill Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Artikel des Jahres Kategorie:Jadekaiser